Nowadays, vehicles, especially passenger cars, are a common and useful transportation means, A comfortable and snug interior decoration of the vehicles may allow a more efficient utilization of the vehicle interior space. Currently, article arranging devices for use inside vehicles are, in general, designed for the drivers, not for passengers sitting on the back side seat. It is often that the articles are randomly placed everywhere around the back side seat of the vehicle, causing a big mass on the back side of the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide an article arranging frame for mounting on vehicle seat back to allow a back side passenger to dispose and arrange articles thereon so as to overcome the problem of random disposition of article on the back side seat of a vehicle.